Amour ou dispute ?
by MeuhMy
Summary: Edward aide un vieillard, en retour le vieillard lui donne un conseil qui pourrait totalement chamboulé notre petit blond. RoyEd. Ma première fic ! Chapitre 5 : Edward passe sa première nuit dans les dortoirs...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Non ! Les persos sont pas a moi ! Ce qui est dommage...**

Paring : RoyEd biensur... Homophobe passez votre chemin, merci vous ratez l'une des plus grandes merveilles du monde xD ( Appellé Yaoi biensur, je ne parle pas de ma fic ' )

Rate : Euhhh... Je dirais K ?

Résumé : Edward aide un vieillard, en retour le vieillard lui donne un conseil qui pourrait totalement chamboulé notre petit blond. RoyEd. Ma première fic !

Mon p'tit mot : Ma première fic ! Soyez pas méchant !! Si vous voulez l'être, allez vous défouler sur Archer !  


C'était une journée comme les autres dans le bureau de Roy Mustang. Le colonel était toujours a remplir la paperasse, sous le regard attentif du lieutenant accompagnée de son fidel toutou Black Hayate. Edward était avec Hughes dehors, a discuter.

Seulement aujourd'hui, Edward n'aurait jamais cru que la simple rencontre d'un vieillard allait changer sa façon de penser. Pendant que Hughes montrait ses éternels photos d'Elysia, un vieillard demandait de l'aide au blondinet.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit le vieillard d'une voix tremblante, mais je ne trouve plus mon livre sur les réflections du jour. Pourriez-vous m'aider a le retrouver ? Je suis sur de l'avoir laissé ici.

- Oui, nous vous aiderons, répondit l'homme aux lunettes devenu étrangement très sérieux, c'est notre devoir de militaire d'aider les gens !

Ed et Hughes se mirent immédiatement a la recherche de l'objet perdu. Après un moment de recherche, Ed se retourna vers le vieillard et constata avec colère que Maes ne cherchait pas dutout, mais montrait ses interminables photos de sa fille. Alors qu'il allait crier dessus, son regard fut attiré comme un ément sur un livre a ses pieds. Il s'aisit le livre, et le remit a la petite personne aux cheveux blanc.

- Merci infiniment ! Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine, soupire le Fullmetal, ce n'était pas grand chose.

- Mais oui, insista le lecteur, je sais, je vais vous lire la réflection d'aujourd'hui !

Il commenca :

- _L'amour commence toujours pas la dispute. _ , réfléchisez-y!, dit-il en s'en allant et en laissant les deux amis perplexe.

- J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne trouve pas comment cela peut nous aider, déclara Edward.

- T'inquietes, tu trouveras !, s'exclama le papa gateaux avec son sourir moqueur en tapotant sur la tête de l'adolescent. Moi, j'ai tout comprit, je t'expliquerais au bon moment.

Edward soupira et leva les épaules de lassitudes, se retournant pour se diriger vers le QG la ou l'attendait Al et Schieska. Et il fallait qu'il remette le rapport de sa dernière mission au bâtard de colonel en main propre, malheureusement.

**Voila ! C'est pas très long comme premier chapitre TT. Je sais pas quand viendra le deuxieme hehehehe...**


	2. Chapter 2 Compréhension du terme

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas a moi !**

Mon p'tit mot : Haha. J'avais pas fixé de date, ont peut pas dire que j'suis en retard non ? Sinon, je repete : Première fic !!

Après quelques minutes de marche accompagné de Hughes, Edward arriva enfin au QG. Il se precipita directement a l'endroit ou Al et Schieska l'attendaient. Al était content de revoir son frère, mais Shieska était plutot fatiguée. Al venait de lui demander quelques livres a la bibliothèque, en plus de son travail avec Hughes.

- Al ! Attend moi encore un peu ici, j'ai mon rapport a donner au Colonel.

- D'accord... Bonne chance ! ricana Al.

A ces mots, Ed passa son chemin et partit vers le bureau du Colonel laissant Hughes, Schieska et Al entre eux. Arrivé, il respira un bon coup avant de frapper, pour se préparer a endurer tout les mauvais commentaires de ce crétin. Il baissa donc le regard vers la porte déterminé. Mais une voix très familière l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait a tourner la poignée.

- Hé ! J'me suis dit que t'aimerais ma compagnie pour l'affronter ! dit Hughes.

- J'suis capable tout seul ! bouda le petit blond.

- Pas grave je vais venir quand même, parfoix vos disputes sont si interessante...

- Humm ?

La dernière phrase de Hughes fit un peu réfléchir Edward. Il avait l'impression que cette phrase avait un lien avec quelque chose qu'il a oublié. Mais il fut sortit de sa reflexion par un papa gateau trop impatient qui c'était jetté dans le bureau du Colonel en criant un p'tit coucou et en sortant des photos d'Elysia.

- Edward est venue donner son rapport, Roy !

- Bien. Il est ou ? demanda Roy en fouillant la piece.

- Ahh ? Il est pas encore entré on dirait ! Edward ! Viens !

L'appellé entra en jettant un regard intrigué vers Maes. Il trouvait très étrange le comportement de Hughes aujourd'hui. Il se posait beaucoup de question sur le pourquoi. Il en déduit qu'il savait quelque chose de très interessant. Mais il chercha et ne trouva rien. Il se retourna alors vers le Colonel.

- Votre rapport, Fullmetal ?

Edward déposa son rapport sur le bureau de Roy. Celui-ci le prit et lu quelques lignes. Il baissa les feuilles pour jetter un regard vers Hughes. Lui aussi trouvant le comportement de celui-ci étrange. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'accompagner le FullSmall (1) lorsqu'il remet ses rapports. Roy haussa un sourcil, et Hughes le remarqua et sourit timidement.

- Hughes, qu'avez-vous a m'annoncer ? demanda finalement le Flame alchemist.

- Mais rien j'vous jure !

- Ah. Je croyais que vous alliez m'annoncer que le FullMetal a grandit de 1 cm pendant la mission.

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL SERAIT OBLIGÉ DE GRIMPER POUR S'ASSOIR SUR UNE CHAISE D'ENFANT ?

- Mais vous, FullMetal, qui d'autres ?

- JE VAIS VOUS...

Le plus jeune alchimiste fut coupé par un chuchotement de Hughes. _L'amour commence toujours pas la dispute._ Il venait de comprendre. Il mit ses deux mains sur ça tête regardant le Colonel, choqué. Non, lui et le Colonel jamais. Comment serait-il possible qu'ils finissent en couple ? Hughes devait être fou. C'était la seul expliquation. Mais plus certain souvenir revenait, plus il croyait que Hughes avait "peux-être" raison. _Peux-être que moi et le colonel allons vraiment terminer comme ça..._ Le blondinet vira au rouge a cette dernière pensé.

- Me quoi ?

Ed revint a la réalité. Il enleva ses mains de sur ça tête, tourna le dos au Flame Alchemist et rajouta simplement.

- Occupez vous de lire mon rapport.

Il quitta la piece. Roy et Hughes était resté figé la, a regarder la porte. Après un instant celui a lunette decida enfin de bouger et courut pour rattraper Ed. Il retrouva Ed avec Al a la sortie. L'armure essayait de faire parler Ed.

- Nii-san (2) ! Le colonel t'as dit quoi pour que tu sois aussi rouge ?

- Rien j'te dis ... Ah ! Hughes, vous avez une trop grande imagination, vous êtes fou de croire que ce que le vieux nous a dit c'est de moi et le Colonel qu'il parlait !

- On ne sait jamais !

- Mais... C'est un bâtard qui cour les jupes ! Il adore les filles ! J'suis un mec, je suis pas son genre ! Et je suis trop petit pour lui !... RAHHH JE M'INSULTE MOI-MÊME MAINTENANT ? Malgré que dans cette situation être petit ça aide ... NON ! cria Ed en serrant les poings de rage avec une petite rougeur aux joues.

- On croirait entendre une jeune fille qui essaye de faire croire a ses copines qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse du beau et sexy grand brun... repondit Maes songeur.

Le blond rougit tellement, que sa peau était de la même couleur que sa veste. Il se tourna vers la grosse armure qui était son frère, tête basse.

- Explique moi Nii-san !

- Non Al, pour l'instant reste en dehors de tout ça. Viens, on retourne a l'hotel, il se fait tard et je suis fatigué.

Ed et Al se retournèrent vers la voiture, y entrèrent et partirent vers l'hotel. Al était très deçu, c'était la première fois que son grand frère refusait de lui parler de quelque chose. En plus, c'était plutot louche. D'après sa conversation avec Hughes , il put déterminer que ça avait un lien a l'amour et le Colonel. Mais selon Al, ce ne devait pas être de l'amour entre Ed et Roy, les deux étaient loin d'être gay. Enfin, il croyait. Il croyait plutot que Ed était tombé amoureux d'une fille, mais que le Colonel était apparu et lui avait vollé la fille, comme avec Havoc au fond. Al était triste que son frère ne lui parle pas de ses problèmes de coeur.

Après avoir réprimendé son petit-frère pour avoir entrainé un chat dans la voiture, Ed se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Cette nuit, Ed la passerait a penser a tout ceci.

(1) Bah, FullPetit... euh... c'était pas drole ?  
(2) Grand-frère... Pour ceux qui écoutent et qui lisent la version francaise xD

**Bon bah voila...Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai prévue de mettre la nuit entière de Ed et mettre le lendemain, ce qu'il va faire face au Colonel. Avec ça, je crois pouvoir faire assé de mots... Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3 Réfléxions et réactions

**Disclaimer : Pas a moi.**

Reponse a une reviews amusante:  
**Tan'-chan : Euh , j'sais pas trop quest-ce qu'il fait avec le chat... Ouep, Eward et Alphone Elrich vont a la rencontre de Huges et sa capine... On va la rire encore longtemps moi et toi Tan'-chan xDDDD**

P'tit mot : Haha... Une moitié sur ses reflexions et l'autre sur ses réactions et ses réflexions face a Roy le lendemain. Dur a affronter, non ?

****

Al et Ed s'étaient couchés il y a déja une bonne heure. Mais Ed ne dormait toujours pas. Il aurait voulu dormir, mais les émotions le gardait éveillé. C'était perturbant, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se retourna encore une fois, après les quelques 24 autres fois depuis 30 minutes.

- Nii-san ? Tu es sur que ça va ? T'arrêtes pas de gigoter, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

- J'arrive pas a dormir Al c'est tout... Si j'avais quelque chose je t'en parlerais, voyons !

- D'accord... Je te laisse dormir...

Ed se retourna, dos a Al, pour ne pas qu'il voit ses yeux ouverts. Il essaya de fermer les yeux et s'endormir, mais Roy lui hantait toujours l'esprit. Il se rappellait de quelque moment ou le Colonel avait pu avoir un comportement étrange envers lui.

Une fois, le Colonel avait fait une remarque sur ses cheveux. Il avait dit que ses cheveux était comme un champs. Mais a bien y penser, il l'avait surement utilisé comme raison de l'insulter, puisque l'instant d'après il avait ajouté : " _Mais il faudrait que tu pousses un peu, les champs sont beaucoup plus grand ! _". Mais bon, après le FullMetal avait tellement crié fort une de ses repliques sur " qui était petit ? ", qu'il avait rendu Mr.Mustang sourd pour au moins une semaine. Un autre jour, il lui avait dit que ses yeux faisait penser a deux soleils.

Dans sa tête, tout était confus, il se battait presque contre lui-même. _Je l'aime, ou je l'aime pas ? Nous deux, ça ne marchera jamais, mais peux-être que si. _Il aurait voulu en parler a son petit frère, mais il serait sans doute choqué par ça. Il voulait prendre la descision de SES sentiments lui-même.

Il se sentait un peu bizarre. Presque comme si son corps lui disait " _Tu l'aimes ! "_ mais que son mental répondait _" Jamais avec ce bâtard ! "_. Et si lui l'aimait ? Et que Hughes avait tout arrangé pour que Ed pense a ça et qu'il finirait par l'aimer lui aussi ? Ou alors Hughes avait fait un truc du même genre du côté de Roy, et Roy aussi y reflechissait a ce moment ? Il fallait qu'il trouve ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Il se mit alors a chercher dans le comportement du colonel quelque chose de louche. Il y avait le champs, les yeux d'or et après ? Il ne savait plus trop, sauf sarcasme et dispute... _ L'amour commence toujours par la __dispute_... Serait-ce le premier signe d'amour du Colonel ? Ou alors c'était Ed qui avait commencé a éprouver des sentiments pour le Colonel sans s'en rendre compte ?

- Putain ! Plein de questions sans réponses ! pensa tout haut le jeune alchimiste.

- Nii-san ? Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

- Euh oui je dormais, j'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve sur euh... Je me rapelle plus de mon rêve ...

- Ah, je vois. Rebonne nuit Ed !

- Bonne nuit Al...

Il avait réussi a convaincre son frère qu'il n'y avait rien. Bien. Mais les questions étaient toujours la.

Ed bailla. Quelques minutes après il s'endormit finalement sans en avoir conscience. La dernière chose qu'il vit, fut l'heure : 2h45 du matin.

+

Le lendemain, Ed se reveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un rêve très étrange. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ce bâtard de Colonel ? Surtout de cette façon !

- Rahh ... J'suis encore fatigué !

- Tu es sur que tu dormais vraiment hier ?

- Hum ??

La, le Fullmetal se rappella des évènements d'hier. C'était pour ça qu'il avait rêvé que Mustang l'avait embrassé. Ses lèvres avait l'air si d...

_Bordel, reprend toi, c'est le Bâtard de colonel qui court les mini-jupes !_

Il rougit un peu. Il se leva et decida donc d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner et d'oublier cette histoire pour le moment, il y penserait après.

+

Arrivé au QG, Ed alla directement a la rencontre de Hughes. Celui-ci avait de nouvelles photos de la petite Elysia. Notre petit blond laissa son frère a Maes pour aller voir le Colonel qui l'avait demandé. Arrivé, le plus jeunes des alchimistes se mit a rougir. Avant de frapper a la porte il inspira un coup. Il s'arrêta net. Pourquoi son coeur battait-il comme ça a l'idée d'aller voir le Colonel ? Pourquoi tremblait-il et avait-il le rose au joues ?

Il était peux-être amoureux ?

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et frappa. Non, mais c'était impossible ! Le Colonel lui dit donc d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il marcha jusqu'au bureau du Colonel.

- Alors FullMetal, vous m'avez l'air bien tendue aujourd'hui.

Edward resta un moment silencieux, n'osant pas regarder le Colonel, ni dans les yeux, ni même une mêche de cheveux.

- FullMetal ?

- Ahh, oui pardon, un peu la fatigue désolé...

- Je vais vous assigner une nouvelle mission... dit sérieusement le Colonel.

- Quoi ? Deja ? se surprit Ed.

- Mais oui, a moins que cela ne soit une trop grande mission pour ta petite taille...

Après un moment de silence, le plus agé reprit.

- Qui a-t-il FullMetal ?

- Ri... Rien...

- Alors si il n'y a rien , regarder moi dans les yeux et écouter l'ordre de la nouvelle mission.

Ed leva le regard vers le grand brun pour l'écouter.

- Bon alors voila...

_Bordel ! Ses lèvres ont vraiment l'air douce, j'aimerais que mon rêve se réalise. Il a vraiment un regard profond, j'aimerais m'y perdre un jour en étant dans ses bras... Ses cheveux noir... ont l'air a sentir bon... Tout comme dans mon rêve... J'aimerais tellement le vivre..._

- Vous avez compris les ordres ?

Ed revint a la réalité. Il avait oublié d'écouter les ordres. Mais encore plus important ; il avait pensé des choses incensé sur le Colonel. CE bâtard de Colonel. Après être sortit de la piece en expliquant a Roy de lui réexpliquer plus tard, car il avait pas tout écouté par la fatigue, il se mit a genou et cria :

- Pourquoi lui ?!

Il avait finalement accepté le fait d'être amoureux de son chère bâtard.

+

De son côté, le Colonel s'inquiétait du jeune adolescent. Celui-ci semblait tendu. Il ne lui avait même pas crier dessus lorsqu'il avait fait une remarque sur sa taille. Et par dessus tout, le FullMetal lui avait dit être fatigué et ne pas avoir tout comprit. Roy Mustang décida donc de le surveiller, de découvrir ce qui le rend si nerveux et de l'aider.

**Reviews ? Sinon, celui-la je crois qu'il est plus long, non ? Bah, peux-être pas finalement...**


	4. Chapter 4　Un ordre plaisant

**Disclaimer : Pas a mwaaa !!**

**P'tit mot : Ouep, 4ième chapitre ! Jusqu'a combien j'irais ? Je sais pas !! Ah et, le truc du " **_**L'amour commence toujours pas la dispute "**_** c'était une amie qui me le disais chaque fois que je me disputais avec un ami... On criait toujours " NOOONN " et l'année d'après j'en suis tombé amoureuse , mais bon... Maintenant c'est du passé, et il l'a jamais su... xDDDD**

Le lendemain de la visite au bureau du beau brun, notre mignon petit blond était allé se rafraichir les idées dans un parc. Mais le problème était qu'il était tellement plein d'idées et qu'il avait tellement besoin de fraîcheur pour ses pensés qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait dehors. Il était donc assit sur un banc dehors, sous la pluie. La nuit dernière, il n'avait pas réussi a dormir, trop occupé a ce qui pourrait se passer a leur prochaine rencontre. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé de bon a dire. Tout a coup, la pluie cessa. Il leva donc les yeux au ciel. Non, la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Mais le ciel était devenu rose. Rose ?!

- Hughes... !! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un parapluie ... ROSE ?

Maes était la, avec un parapluie. Il s'assit au côté de Ed. Il avait toujours son fichu de sourire au lèvres.

- J'ai cassé le mien, et j'ai du prendre celui de ma petite Élysia.

- Et Élysia, elle ?

- Elle est avec sa mère, elles partagent le parapluie comme nous deux.

- ha.. fit Ed en rebaissant sa tête.

- Bon alors, comment ça va dans tes amourettes ??

- Tu as gagné Hughes...

- Hein ?

- Je suis amoureux... du Colonel...

- GÉNIAL !! Ce sera super alors !

- Hé, tu es quand même très proche du Colonel, tu saurais pas si lui il m'aime ?

- Malheureusement, non. Mais t'inquiètes pas, il est attaché a toi d'une certaine manière.

Edward soupira. Il leva les yeux vers le parapluie. Tout a coup, une lueur passa dans ses yeux.

- Hughes ! Le colonel est en route vers le QG a cette heure, non ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

Le FullMetal fit un sourire ironique. Il s'en alla en disant un vague merci, ce dirigeant vers une certaine route. Il s'adossa sur un mur et regarda dans la direction d'où devrait venir un militaire en particulier. Il attendit presque 1 bonne minute sous la pluie, jusqu'à ce que...

- FullMetal ? Que faites-vous ici, et surtout, sous la pluie ? demanda la voix venant de l'autre côté de la ou Ed regardait.

- Colonel ? Je suis ici par hasard... et je n'ai pas de parapluie, je ne croyais pas qu'il pleuvait quand je suis sorti, simplement !

- Bien... dit Mustang en tendant le parapluie au dessus du petit blond tout mouillé. Le parapluie est fait pour deux.

_C'est une bonne opportunité pour en savoir plus. _Pensa Roy, tout en forçant le FullMetal a le suivre. Ils marchèrent un moment, Edward regardant ailleurs et Roy le regardant d'un air inquiet. Il décida donc d'engager la conversation.

- hum, commença-t-il, faisant tourner les tête du blond, hier, tu disais être fatiguer, non ? Je crois qu'une petite pause te sera pas de trop.

- Je ne pense pas. Je suis ... su...per ... dit le FullMetal en baillant.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur... Je crois que tu devrais rester au moins une semaine ici, dans les appartements des militaires.

- Non !

- C'est un ordre !

Il y eu un long silence, ils s'étaient arrêté de marcher. Edward fixait le colonel, et le colonel fixait Edward. Tous deux sourit en même temps, mais pas pour la même raison. _C'est ma chance ! _Pensèrent-ils en chœur.

_Ainsi, je pourrait mieux le connaître, donc m'approcher plus de lui. Peux-être que je verrai de bon côté chez lui pour une fois. _Pensa le jeune blond.

_Ainsi, je pourrait mieux le connaître, donc l'aider dans ce problème qu'il ne veut pas me dire. _Pensa le grand brun.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de leurs regards posé l'un sur l'autre, le FullMetal rougit, et le Flame détourna les yeux pour pas que le jeune pense qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Ils recommencèrent a marcher, et Roy cru entendre un " ordre reçu... avec joie " étouffé. Il eu un sourire satisfait. Il savait bien que ça ferait du bien au petit alchimiste. Mais il ne se doutait pas du tout de la véritable signification de cette phrase.

Arrivés au QG, Hughes les attendaient déjà. Ils rougirent tout les deux, lorsque Hughes leur dit:

- Vous avez l'air de deux tourtereaux !

- Mais... vous pouvez pas dire ça ! répliqua aussitôt Edward.

- Oh, tu es choqué ? Pourtant la vérité choc ! dit alors Maes.

Roy entra dans l'établissement, il eu un mouvement de mini sursaut lorsque le papa gâteau avait fait son commentaire. Car lui aussi, était choqué. Il continua en direction de son bureau dans ses pensé, ne remarquant même pas que le blondinet le suivait. C'est lorsque le FullSmall tomba qu'il remarqua sa présence et l'attrapa rapidement avant que celui-ci ne heurte le sol. Effectivement , le jeune alchimiste avait les bottes mouillé et le sol était glissant. Lorsque le colonel regarda Edward, il se perdit dans ses yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il était trop mignon.

Edward lui, voyait le regard insistant du colonel pendant qu'il le tenait dans ses bras. La, il vira au rouge tomates. Il aimait très bien être comme ça. Il décida de rester comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le colonel décide de le lâcher. Mais ce bâtard de colonel restait planté la. Eh oui, il l'appelle toujours bâtard malgré tout. Alors, il décida que c'était a lui d'agir. Il mit son bras autour du coup de Mustang et dit d'une voix faible :

- Transportez-moi colonel, je suis trop faible !

D'abord, Roy pensait accepter devant ce visage trop trognon. Alors qu'il allait se relever et transporter le FullMetal, il se souvint qu'il était dans un QG militaire, il était haut gradé,et qu'il s'apprêtait a se promener avec un subordonné du même sexe comme si ils venaient de se marier. Il vit donc clair dans le jeux du FullMetal, et le lâcha d'un coup. Mais le problème était que le blond se tenait toujours au coup de Roy, donc ils tombèrent tous les deux. Sur le coup, ils n'ont rien remarqués mais...

- Colonel ? Seriez-vous en train de violer un de vos subordonnés ? dit une voix avec une sonorité de gun.

Roy se releva d'un coup. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était sur Edward, mais dans une position un peu... osé. Pendant qu'il expliquait la situation a Hawkeye, l'adolescent était toujours par terre, rouge. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il se releva donc, et s'expliqua aussi. Donc, les trois amis allèrent jusqu'à leur bureau en rigolant de ce malentendu. Mais le rire de Edward ne venait pas du cœur.

**Voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... En tout cas, moi j'ai aimé huhu... Place a vos reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5 Une première nuit au dortoir

**Disclaimer : Pas a moi !**

**P'tit mot : 5ième chapitre... Je crois que vous l'attendiez plus que les autres celui-la haha !!**

Après l'incident, les trois camarades c'étaient rendu au bureau du colonel. Mustang s'assit et lorsqu'il vit Riza arriver avec de la paperasse, il réfléchit a une vitesse folle, ce qui a du lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie, et se leva en disant:

- Ahh, j'y pense ! Il faut que j'aille voir celle qui s'occupe des dortoirs...

- Pourquoi donc Colonel ? interrogea Hawkeye

- Le Fullmetal reste ici pendant une semaine, et ça lui sera moins chèr si il va dans les dortoirs que si il reste a l'hôtel.

- Je vois. Allez-y, mais en revenant, je ne vous laisserai pas vous défiler et vous les remplirez tous.

Roy ne se fit pas prier et sortit. Il fit signe a Edward de rester avec Hawkeye. Il marchait avec un sourire en coin. Il rencontra une fille qui faillit s'évanouir devant un tel homme. Tout a coup, il sentit un regard noir se poser sur lui. Il se tourna. Havoc était en train de draguer cette fille, et il fallut comme toujours qu'il s'interpose. Roy dit alors :

- Désolé... Je ne le ferais pas avant un bout de temps, j'ai autre chose a m'occuper, profites-en !

Jean Havoc fit un regard surpris, rattrapa sa cigarette de justesse et sourit de gratitude. Ils poursuivirent alors chacun leur chemin.

Le colonel était finalement arrivé devant la femme qui s'occupait des dortoirs. Il discuta avec elle, pour obtenir une chambre a notre petit Ed.

Justement, notre petit blond était dans le bureau et attendait depuis un moment, le regard baissé. Riza remarqua quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Mr Elric, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tout a l'heure vous sembliez rire a contrecoeur.

- Ah ? Ah, c'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un colonel tout souriant. Il marcha vers son bureau. Son sourire était maintenant dans l'autre sens en voyant la paperasse qui avait grossit depuis son absence. Il soupira et se tourna vers Edward, qui le regardait d'un air qui voulait dire " et ? ". Il lui fit donc signe de la tête qu'il avait une chambre. Il commença donc a remplir sa paperasse.

- Je vous y conduirais ce soir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- D'accord, je vais prévenir Al de venir. Je vais donc l'attendre dehors.

Le FullMetal s'en alla a contrecoeur de devoir quitter le bureau. Non pas le bureau, mais l'homme qui était assit derrière, et qui chialait sur la paperasse a remplir. Il déccrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de l'hôtel.

- Al ? Nous allons rester ici pendant une semaine. On a un dortoir, et tu peux venir même si tu n'es pas un militaire.

- Ah bon ? Ah, j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien. Je crois que je devrais aller voir Winry et Pinako cette semaine, pour te laisser un peu seul. Mais je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- Je suis amoureux, Al...

- Ah bon ? Mais c'est super ! Je la connais ?

- Oui...

- Je peux savoir qui ?

-...

- Nii-san ?

- Je doit y aller, salut, on se revoit dans une semaine !

- Mais Ed...

Al n'entendit plus que le bip bip du téléphone. Il soupira ( enfin, un son de résonnement dans l'armure ). Il rassembla ses affaires, paya l'hôtel et alla jusqu'au QG. Il rencontra Ed, qui était surprit de voir son frère la.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- J'étais quand même pas pour partir avec tes affaires ! Tient, les voila.

- Ahh oui, tu as raison merci.

Edward sourit a son frère. Son sourir disparu pour devenir sérieux. Il lui dit de le suivre dans un coin tranquil. Il regarda Al un moment et finit par dire.

- Tu ne " la " connais pas. Tu " le " connais.

- Quoi ? Tu es... Bien, j'accepte ce que tu es...

- Al... bon, c'est le colonel...

- Ha ?? C'est pas croyable ! Tu es tombé amoureux de la personne que tu détestes le plus !

- Huh ? Ouais c'est vrai, bonne remarque. Bon faut j'y aille, il m'attend pour me montrer ma chambre. Bye !

- Bien, bye !

Ils se quittèrent. Al un peu troublé, mais Ed avec un poid en moins sur le coeur. Il arriva devant l'établissement des dortoirs. Roy était la avec son sourire en coin.

- A l'heure, FullMetal.

Edward dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible et suivit le colonel. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Le colonel donna une clé a son subordonné, et celui-ci ouvrit la porte.

- Si tu as besoins d'aide, je suis dans cette chambre.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes juste a côté ??

- Oui. Le monde est petit faut croire. Oups, sauf pour vous FullMetal, il doit être gigantesque !

- QUI...

Roy avait mit sa main sur la bouche du petit blond. Ed rougit subitement. Il avait la main chaude du colonel plaquée sur son visage. Il sentit son coeur s'accèlerer. Il aimait ce contact. Le colonel, lui, sentait le souffle chaud de son subordonné.

- Chut, on est pas seul a dormir ici ! Et... vous êtes très mignon avec ce visage rougit, FullMetal !

_Le pire, c'est que je le pense. Non, non, non, tu ne peux pas aimer un subordonné. Mais il est trop mignon ! _Pensa le colonel avec un sourire sexy au lèvre.

L'ainé Elric, enleva la main du colonel a contrecoeur pour répliquer:

- Mais votre sourire en coin vous rend plus sexy qu'a votre habitude Colonel.

Le FullMetal sourit, fier de son coup, face au visage rougit du Flamme. Le colonel se reprit et dit:

- Bien, maintenant allez vous couchez, vous avez besoin de repos !

- Oui ! Bonne nuit, Colonel !

Il fit encore rougir Roy. Car le plus jeune alchimiste venait de lui souhaiter bonne nuit d'une façon attirante.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans leur chambre respective. Roy tout en essayant de s'endormir, se remémorai sa journée. Il avait fait exprès que le blondinet ai la chambre d'à côté. Elle était libre, étrangement ce qu'il voulait. Comme ça, il pourrait mieux découvrir ce qui tracassait le blond. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par des coups a la porte. Qui était-ce ? Il se leva, et ouvrit face a un blond un peu perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a des bruits bizarre dans l'autre chambre...

Roy se dirigea vers la chambre en question et colla son oreille contre la porte. Oui, il y avait bel et bien des bruits " étranges ". Ils devaient fêter quelque chose, et ils fesaient des choses pas catholique(1). C'est pour cela que ça effrayait Ed. Il soupira et le regarda avec lassitude.

- vous savez ce qu'ils font ?

- Mais oui ! Mais, avec ce genre de bruits, je peux pas dormir ! Et je ne veux pas que vous me donniez un cours la dessus, surtout pas vous !

_Dommage _Pensa Edward. Roy soupira encore. Il entra dans la chambre du blond, y prit les couvertures du lit, et l'oreiller. Il ferma la porte a clé, pour les voleurs, on ne sait jamais. Il entra dans la sienne, et déposa un draps par terre et l'oreiller. Il fit signe a Ed de s'y coucher, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il déposa alors les autres draps sur le FullSmall, qui s'endormit aussitôt. Il se coucha a son tour, mais il trouva le sommeil plus tard, après avoir admirer le doux visage de l'adolescent en train de dormir paisiblement.

**(1) Bah, des choses pas catholique, on peut pas faire ça avant le mariage dans cette religion !... Si vous trouvez pas, c'est vous les pires...**

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Mais, il y a un truc que je ne suis pas sur... Si je dis des trucs du genre a viol, et les trucs pas catholique, il faut que je change le rating ?**

**Place au Reviews !  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Ce rendre a l'évidence

**Dislcaimer : Pas a moi.**

**P'tit mot : Voila le 6ième chapitre ! Je pensais pas me rendre la pour une première fic ...**

- Rhmmphh...

Une petite tête blonde dépassait des draps. Il s'agita, sembla chercher le sommeil qu'il était sur le point de perdre. Il se redressa d'un coup. Edward venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait perdu, il se demandait ou il était, et pourquoi il dormait par terre. Malgré tout, il s'avoua que c'était confortable...

Les rideaux était fermé, mais on pouvait voir au bord qu'il faisait soleil. Ed se leva pour aller voir, mais il remarqua une photo sur le bureau. C'était une photo du colonel et de Hughes.

Il se tourna, les yeux méfiant. Non, il n'y avait personne dans le lit, il était seul dans la chambre. Il se dit donc que le colonel était partit travailler. Il se gratta la tête. _Comment suis-je arrivé ici moi?!. _Il s'étira, et se dit qu'un bon déjeuner devrait lui faire du bien. Il avait prit une douche avant de venir a ici, il pouvait donc attendre se soir, voir demain. Après tout, il était en vacances. Il s'habilla, car il était toujours en pyjama, et descendit a la caféteriat.

A la caféteriat, les gens mangeait des trucs étranges pour le petit-déjeuner/déjeuner selon Edward. Il s'assit a une table, seul. Il leva les yeux vers l'heure. Il avait dormit autant ? Déjà midi ? Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Bon, il allait dîner/déjeuner(1) plutôt que se prendre un déjeuner/petit-déjeuner(2). Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit Roy s'assoir en face de lui. D'un coup, il se rappela des évènements de la veille et vira au rouge. Roy leva un sourcil.

- Vous avez bien dormit ?

- Oui, j'ai bien dormit !

- Bien, mais pourquoi êtes vous rouge ?

Le FullMetal baissa la tête.

- Parce que, tout simplement !

Le colonel était irrité, il voulait savoir. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver l'adolescent mignon dans ces tons rouges. Il sourit bêtement sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il baissa aussitôt son sourire. Hier, il avait admirer le FullMetal dormir, il l'avait trouvé mignon a plusieurs reprises. Il réfléchit, et trouva qu'une seule explication. Il se leva et partit sans même dire au revoir a notre petit Edward.

Edward mangea seul ce midi, un air triste au visage. Le colonel était partit brusquement. L'avait-il blessé en refusant de parler ? Il irait voir le colonel après le dîner/déjeuner, promit ! Il s'excuserait, et avouerait tout au colonel ! Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça ! Ça lui faisait mal au coeur de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

Roy de son côté, se tenait les tempes sur son bureau. Riza leva les yeux vers lui d'un air indifférente, mais posa quand même la question.

- Qu'avez-vous ?

- Rien qui vous intéresse.

- Je crois malheureusement que vous avec tord.

- Depuis hier, lorsque vous m'avez vue sur le FullMetal, je le trouve super mignon et je sais pas pourquoi !

- Alors vous étiez véritablement en train de le violer ?

- Non ! Mais je crois que je tombe amoureux de ce petit mor... tout mignon FullMetal !!

Il coucha sa tête sur son bureau. Il se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir de tel sentiments. Mais il se convainquit que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était seulement parce que Ed ressemble d'une fille. Il sourit en s'imaginant le petit blond en mini jupe. C'est quelque chose a essayer. Il se leva, en se disant qu'il devait trouver le tracas du blond. Il marcha déterminé vers la caféteriat. Arrivé la-bas, Ed n'était plus la. Il se mit donc a sa recherche. Il soupira de détresse. L'avait-il blessé lorsqu'il était partit sans un mot après son refus de parler ? Il en avait bien peur. Il se retourna donc, et alla dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

Edward, de son côté arrivait dans le bureau du Colonel, il n'y avait que Riza. Il fit une mine surprise, et repartit vers la caféteriat. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensé qu'il fonça dans un colonel inquiet. Le colonel le rattrapa comme la dernière fois. Le FullMetal ferma les yeux, il en pleurait presque tellement il avait peur, et dit au colonel d'une voix tremblante :

- Vous êtes fâché contre moi, parce que j'ai refusé de vous parler de mon problème n'est-ce pas ?

- Non , je ne suis pas fâché, seulement inquiet pour toi ...

Edward ouvrit les yeux surprit. Il le regarda intensément. Il lui sembla que le temps allait au ralentit. Il rougit légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas au yeux de notre beau brun. Inconsciemment, leur visage se rapprochait, mais un certain Archer passa en disant quelque chose a l'oreille de Roy, ce qui le fit s'arrêter et laisser se reculer, et aider un Ed déçu a se relever. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le bureau. A l'intérieur, Riza attendait que le colonel revienne. Il y avait aussi Havoc, Bred, Falman et Fuery qui m'avait pas été la plus tôt. Le colonel s'assit, et le plus jeune alchimiste se plaça devant le bureau. Il envala mal sa salive, en se remémorant des bruits a côtés de sa chambre. Il se dit que si il en avait encore, il pourrait encore dormir dans la chambre de Roy, et la, il lui demanderait de dormir dans un lit pour lui faire croire qu'il était mal par terre. Il se retint de sourire devant son plan. Il leva les yeux vers le colonel. Il y vit toute l'inquiétude pour lui. Il était heureux que le colonel s'inquiète pour lui.

- Vous pouvez m'en parlez plus tard si vous le souhaitez, car il y a quand même beaucoup de monde...

- Non, je veux vous en parler tout de suite...

- Faites !

- C'est malin, mais je suis tombé amoureux de la personne que je déteste le plus au monde...

Il vit alors une expression de grande surprise dans le visage du colonel. Il s'attendait au pire. Le colonel avait deviné... Il vit la bouche du colonel s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose, le temps semblait ralentir autour de lui. Il baissa les yeux, prêt a affronter son malheur.

(1) Ça dépend d'ou vous venez. A midi en France vous déjeuner, et au Québec on dîne...  
(2) Même explication.

**Bon, voila le nouveau chapitre... J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !**


	7. Chapter 7 Aveux malcomprit

**Disclaimer : Pas a moi.**

**P'tit mot : Hahaha, Désolé, mais vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu comme une sorte de down pendant un moment, mais maintenant, mon amour pour le YAOI RoyEd est de retour ! Alors, j'espère que vous allez être content de se chapitre ! ( Il va y avoir de fautes, je fais mon possible, mais il y a des détails qui m'échappent parfois**...

- C'est malin, mais je suis tombé amoureux de la personne que je déteste le plus au monde...

Il vit alors une expression de grande surprise dans le visage du colonel. Il s'attendait au pire. Le colonel avait deviné... Il vit la bouche du colonel s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose, le temps semblait ralentir autour de lui. Il baissa les yeux, prêt a affronter son malheur.

-... Êtes-vous en train de m'expliquer que vous êtes tombés amoureux de votre propre père ?

Edward le regarda a son tour de surprise. Cette phrase le blessa énormément. Il tourna sur ses talons et dit d'une voix tremblante.

- Vous ne comprenez pas... Et mon père est pas propre...

Il partit, assez vite qu'il put, ne voulant pas voir le regard du colonel, il pouvait seulement deviné l'intrigue qu'il a produit chez son supérieur adoré. Il s'en alla sous un arbre dehors, hors de la porté de vue de la fenêtre du bureau du colonel. Il regardait les oiseaux par terre, chercher leur nourriture. Il serra le point et jura. Ça a mal tourné. C'est vrai, il n'est pas dans un film d'amour. D'ailleurs, il déteste les films d'amour, ce sont toujours les mêmes histoires selon lui : un gars et une fille ne se connaissant même pas tombent amoureux. Lui, il connait SON colonel, il manque seulement de logique SON colonel, et depuis quand il disait que SON colonel lui appartenait...

Du côté de Roy, lorsque Ed était partit, c'était devenue un silence tendu, il était bouche bé. Il n'avait toujours pas comprit de qui parlais son subordonné, mais il en était jaloux. Il avait blessé son mignon FullMetal, et il s'en voulait. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant la nuit, sinon Ed serait encore traumatisé par les bruits que l'on peut entendre la nuit dans les dortoirs. Il le chercha partout ou il le pouvait ; toilette, cafeteriat, etc. Mais il ne le trouva nul part, il commençais vraiment a s'inquiéter. Il décida alors d'aller directement a sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva la chambre vide, seulement les draps du blond par terre. Il resta comme ça a fixer le sol, triste de ne pas le retrouver.

_- Colonel..._

Ça y est, il se mettait a halluciner la voix de l'alchimiste d'acier. Il plaqua sa main contre son visage, il agissait presque comme un père sur-protecteur. Simplement que la, il était amoureux, c'était différent.

- Roy !

Il eut un sursaut. Non, la voix de tout a l'heure, il ne l'avait pas halluciné, donc...

- FullMetal ?

Edward ce trouvait la, au pas de la porte, le visage impassible.

- Ou étiez-vous passé ?

- J'étais dehors, sous un arbre. Après réflexion, je suis venu ici, je savais que tu m'y chercherais. J'ai décidé de ne pas tourner autour du pots, vous dire directement ce qui me tracasse.

Edward s'approcha peut a peut de Roy. Il était suffisamment près pour ne voir que le torse du plus âgés. Celui-ci était surprit.

- J'aimerais deux choses en échange de cet aveux... je veux que tu me tutoie. Et je veux savoir, ce qui te tracasse, toi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est étrange.

- Je ne te le dirais pas... seulement si tu me dis ton problème...

L'aîné Elric monta la tête pour regarder Roy dans les yeux, et le jeune casanova baissa la tête pour la même raison. Edward commença sa phrase, et Roy la termina, sur un coup de tête.

- Mon problème... c'est que...

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Il y eut un grand silence, ou l'un regardait l'autre, amoureusement. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait deviné que leur sentiment était réciproque. Edward croyant que Roy avait deviné, et Roy croyant simplement avoir avoué son problème au jeune ado. Ils se sourirent, fier d'avoir avouer leur sentiment, mais aussi de tristesse.

- ... Je t'invite a dîner ce soir ?

Le claqueur de doigts cassa le silence, espérant attraper les sentiments du jeune FullMetal en faisant comme avec les filles.

- Tu viens de me tutoyer !

- C'est pas la réponse que j'espérais...

Il fit la moue. Edward se mit a rire, mais d'un rire sincère. Il décompressait les événements d'il y a a peine une heure.

- J'accepte, mais ne regardez pas ailleurs !

- Oh ça, aucun risque, " mon mignon ". Et n'oublies pas de me tutoyer, toi aussi !

-... J'accepte, mais ne regardes pas ailleurs...

Edward en rougit, et il resta fixé comme ça pendant un bon moment. Roy lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'en alla, mais avant, il lui dit :

- Dans mon bureau, 16h. Ne soit pas en retard.

Et il partit, le sourire au lèvre.  
**  
Oui, je sais. Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Reviews ? =^.^=**


End file.
